Fast Learner
by Uber Gabel
Summary: The last time Emil will be able to be with Richter as his friend. Their last night together. WARNING: somewhat explicit content!


A/N: I actually wrote this as a request. I honestly don't really care about relationships in Dawn of the New World much as, in my opinion, the entire game was created for fans and as a bridge to Tales of the Abyss. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it just made the game not as important to me. This is also my first try and anything even slightly explicit as well as the first yaoi pairing I've ever written for. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is much appreciated!

* * *

Emil could barely think straight; was that really Richter standing above him? He wasn't sure of what to think. Part of him said that this was all wrong and that he should run away as fast as he could, but the other part told him to stay. The part telling him to stay was ultimately winning him over--and very quickly at that. Was it right to feel so comfortable while being so exposed? What would Marta say if she saw him like that? It wasn't time for thinking; he couldn't think, for fear that he'd lose his resolve and leave Richter for good—after all, that was the last time Emil would ever see him again as a friend.

"Are you ready, Emil? Or are you too afraid of what others might say?"

Emil furrowed his brow, "I… I'm tired of being a dog. I'm… I'm ready, Richter."

* * *

A shadow of a smile played at Richter's lips. He could hardly contain himself, how was he supposed to while looking at Emil lying in wait for him? So helpless, so afraid… and yet the most determined Richter had ever seen him. Richter always did hold a soft spot in his heart for Emil, how could he not? It was like being with Aster again. Sure, he had selfish motives behind his kindness for Emil, but he just couldn't help himself.

Emil was already lying down, Richter lied down next to him and stroked his hair, his perfect blonde hair. It was so fine and smooth—like the touch of silk to his fingers. Richter put his hand under Emil's chin and directed Emil's gaze toward him. Emil's eyes were a beautiful shade of green, like peridots glowing in the hazy atmosphere cast by the cheap light fixture of the hotel room. Richter slowly and tenderly touched his lips to Emil's. He could immediately feel small sparks shooting from that small kiss. He could feel Emil respond with shock. Was the kid really ready for what was coming?

* * *

Emil could feel Richter's soft smile against his lips after their lips' initial contact. In his brain, it was odd to kiss another man, yet he yearned for more. Richter complied quickly to his silent wish and kissed him again, but with more force this time. Richter's lips lingered on Emil's before Richter ran his tongue along Emil's lower lip. Emil, not being used to kissing at all, hesitantly opened his mouth to let Richter's tongue explore further. Again, being as inexperienced as he was, Emil wasn't sure what to do; nevertheless, he knew that he loved the feel of Richter's lips against his, Richter's tongue in his mouth, all of it. Before Emil even realized what was happening, Richter's hand was slipping of his boxers and had started stroking an erection he hadn't even realized had been there because he'd been so caught up with everything else that was going on. He was completely taken by surprise, but he still enjoyed the new sensation; how could he not enjoy the feel of Richter's hands pleasuring him? Emil found his hands tangled in Richter's hair as they continued to kiss.

Emil saw Richter pull away from their kiss and proceed to catch his eye. What was he doing next? He saw a smirk flash across Richter's face, and then suddenly Richter's mouth was replacing his hand. Richter's tongue ran the length of Emil's member slowly. Emil arched his back in pleasure—that was also when he snapped.

* * *

After several minutes Richter heard a moan escape Emil's lips. He raised his gaze up only to see a red-eyed Emil staring at him with a devilish smile on his face.

"I think it's my turn, Richter."

Richter wasn't sure how to respond, but wasn't really presented with the chance to think about it either. He suddenly found himself in a much similar position to Emil just a few seconds prior. The Ratatosk Emil looked into Richter's eyes full of lust. He kissed Richter passionately while his nimble fingers made quick work of any remaining clothing Richter happened to be wearing. Richter wasn't sure if it was more embarrassing that all this had happened so quickly and he was suddenly on bottom, or the fact that he was just _so hard_.

Richter saw a smirk rise to Emil's lips as he practically lunged for his lower region. As aggressive as Emil had seemed, he was rather gentle—at first anyway. Richter shuddered with pleasure as Emil's tongue expertly played and sucked.

Richter moaned and said through ragged breaths, "If.. I didn't know… any better, I… would've… thought you've done this… before."

Emil looked up with hooded eyes and his persistent smirk, "I'm just a fast learner."


End file.
